HSV-2 infects about 22% of persons in the US. The level of infection is increasing. HSV-2 infection is associated with an increased risk of acquisition of HIV-1 infection, the main cause of AIDS. HSV-2 infection is associated with death or morbidity of infants who are infected in the neonatal period by transit through areas of HSV-2 infection in the cervix or vagina. HSV-2 also causes painful recurrent ulcerations in the genital or rectal areas of some infected persons and as such leads to a very high level of health care utilization and pharmacy costs. There is no licensed preventative vaccine. There are positive data from a phase III clinical trial showing about 40% efficacy to prevent HSV-2 infection, and about 70% efficacy to prevent HSV-2-induced clinical disease (Stanberry, 2002, N. Engl. J. Med. 347(21):1652-1661. However there was only positive efficacy data in the subset of study participants who were female and who were uninfected with HSV type 1 at the time the study started. A very large phase III confirmatory clinical trial in HSV-1 uninfected women only is currently being planned and will take several years.
Once HSV-2 infection occurs, the virus causes latent infection of the sensory neurons in the ganglia that enervate the area of skin or mucosal infection. Periodically, the virus reactivates from latency in the neurons, travels down their axons, and causes a productive infection of the skin or mucosa in the areas that are enervated by the neuron. Current therapy can decrease this lytic replication in the skin or mucosa. However, current therapy does not remove latent virus from neurons. If the antiviral therapy is not being taken at the time the virus reactivates in the neuron, it will not prevent replication of the virus in the skin or mucosa, and thus is not able to reduce new symptoms or block the chance of shedding of live HSV-2 into the environment and thus transmission of HSV-2. Current therapy can be taken on a continual basis (suppressive therapy), which reduces symptomatic outbreaks and HSV-2 shedding, but as soon as it is stopped, the same underlying pattern of recurrent symptoms and lesions returns.
There remains a need to identify specific epitopes capable of eliciting an effective immune response to HSV infection. Such information can lead to the identification of more effective immunogenic antigens useful for the prevention and treatment of HSV infection.